Wander
by Major27
Summary: If you wander long enough you never know where you will end up.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai Hime/The Girl or any of their characters.

**AN: **Wow okay so this is a drabble for sure since I wrote it at five in the morning. I've been way to into "The Girl" and I guess I wanted to see if I could put two of my favorite characters somewhat into it. At least a little bit. So yeah. Good movie...based on a story... Anyways, I haven't been writing at all lately because of stress and so on and so forth and I apologize if anyone cares for that. Anywho, enjoy this...whatever it is.

* * *

I'm not sure how I ended up here, in a cozy little night club in this nameless city. I wandered and wandered as the street lights turned on one by one and the sun slinked down to rest and small dots of light were left in its place. I leaned against a colorless wall for a moment to catch my breath when my ears perked at the muffled melody of a piano coming from behind a set of large blue doors. My curiosity peaked, I entered only to find myself seated at a bar with my back resting against it watching as a goddess sings for all the others who also found their way here.

Wisps of expensive cigar smoke and scents of those around me with fancy colognes and perfumes wafted into my nose as I sat and watched my goddess feeling slightly out of place. Cashmere suites and dresses were abound in this small little place and I felt as though an off the rack suit jacket and dress shirt shouldn't have gotten me through the door. But here I am, listening to a canary as she sings inside of her gilded cage.

Her voice is sweet and my head doesn't feel as heavy as it had before, but then again, that might be the cheap wine I had clenched in my hand. No, surely it was this tawny haired goddess in front of me singing her songs to soothe a lost soul as a siren would draw others to her to become shipwrecked on her rocky coast.

My eyes dropped slowly as her voice rang through my ears and I began to lose myself in the soft verses she sang so beautifully. The smoke, the lights, the people…they disappeared as I listened to a voice so soothing I wished it would never end. A voice for only me to hear and all the others in the room were deaf to the loving lullaby that called out only to my ears.

All to soon the sound of applause and gentle cheering roused me and the world came crashing back as I looked up to see soft eyes smiling towards me. I set my glass down and brought my hands together as she bowed and walked off stage as the lights dimmed to a deep blue and the piano continued unaccompanied. I turned myself back to the bar and held up a hand as the bartender refilled my glass.

For some reason a sudden urge washed over me and I looked to the bartender and spoke a few husky words before he smiled and brought back a cup filled with a sweet concoction. It steamed as it was placed next to me.

I sat with arms folded on the bar for a while, I'm not sure how long for time seems to have stopped at the moment in this small little club. No, time doesn't exist at all. Sipping lazily at my wine I peered down into the glass and smiled as a woman (I hadn't noticed arrived) was sitting next to me with a straight back and tawny hair, sipping delicately at the cup that had been steaming.

She set the warm cup down and long lashes parted to reveal ruby eyes with a glint of mischievousness held within them. A real goddess. Her soft voice was almost hard to hear in the noisy club and I strained to catch every word that fell from those glistening pink lips that smiled at you coyly if you stared longingly at them for too long.

"My favorite you know, green tea and honey."I smiled softly and took a sip of my wine and closed my eyes once more.

Those were the only words my goddess spoke before she placed a delicate hand upon my shoulder. The weight was light, I hardly noticed at all, until long fingers drew small incomprehensible shapes against my back and I turned my head only to be caught in her wondrous gaze. She smiled, showing pearly white teeth and I stared softly at her parted lips before slowly smiling back aware that my smile could never hold a candle to hers. No, she was perfect in every sense of the word.

I didn't tell her my name and I didn't ask for hers (for I doubt she would have told me) and she ran a soft hand through my long raven hair as she smiled cheekily and motioned to the door with a soft tilt of her head. I smiled and turned back to the bar to take a final sip of the wine and slid a bill into the bartenders waiting hand before sliding graciously off of the barstool I had been perched upon. She took my hand and grasped it as we headed out through those blue doors leaving the loud club behind with its cigars and designer clothes.

We left and the world seemed to start again as morning rays peaked over a distant horizon and the goddess looked back at me softly.

"Yes, I think I'll keep you."

* * *

AN: Like it, hate it, whatever. Let me know.


End file.
